Red Eyes
by lionstar77
Summary: This is my Fursona's story, her story is a fanfiction, of course, I hope you enjoy, Her 4 names, Lionkit, Lionpaw, Lionspot, Lionstar. :3
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS. SOME CHARACTERS ARE TAKEN FROM THE BOOK AND NOT MINE, INCLUDING THESE: Sandpaw,Greypaw,Firepaw,Ravenpaw. IF I FORGOT ANY, NOTICE THIS MESSAGE.

Chapter 1

LIONPAW'S POV

Lionpaw padded down the trail leading to the training grounds. Her white-cream brown striped fur tossed around in the breeze. She stopped before a big stone den. "I know you are new here, and you just left your original clan, but I think you are a extraordinary apprentice, and I want you to train with the elite cats and kittens." Explained Pinestar. "Stonescrape! This is your new apprentice!" He hollered. A thin grey cat with darker grey stripes and brilliant yellow eyes approached them. His eye has a scrape leading down over his eyelid. His eyes hypnotized Lionpaw. "Welcome to Rockclan!" He screeched. "You are my new apprentice, right Pinestar?" Asked Stonescrape. "Yes, train her then take her to my mate!" He said, then walking off into a bush. "Does he mean Crimsonpatch?" Lionpaw asked Stonescrape. "Yes, My name is Stonescrape, I have heard many good things about you." He explained. "Let me give you a tour of what we call the, "elite grounds." Stonescrape walked through the den, followed by Lionpaw there was a hole on both sides, so it was more of an archway, with sheltered caves inside. A big field was on the other side. It was full of young warriors, pouncing pinecones attached to cobwebs, that another cat was pulling, so that the pinecone skid across the ground. "I have only seen that shade of crimson on your tail on one other cat, Crimsonpatch. "Well, thank you." Said Lionpaw. "It's my favorite color. Well… Other than the color of your eyes." She explained. "Oh, thank you, I like admire the color myself as well." He answered. "Anyway, do you see those apprentices?" He asked. "Those ones? By the oak tree?" She asked, pointing to a small group of kittens. "Yes, those apprentices, I want to you to go over there with me. That who you will be training with." He said. Stonescrape walked towards the tree, with Lionpaw following close behind. They arrived at the tree in no time at all. "This is Lightningstrike." Stonescrape explained to Lionpaw. He gestured towards a orange cat cat with green eyes. Lightingstrike padded up to them. "Well hello! Aren't you Lionpaw?" He asked. "Yes, I am, I am in the group, I believe." She said. "Yes, yes you are." Answered Lightningstrike. That is Thornface, He isn't, uh… Very uhh…" Lightingstrike continued. "Nice?" Asked Stonescrape. "Yes! Yes! He isn't very nice." He exclaimed. "His mate died a few moons ago, she was killed in a raid, by bloodclan." "Oh, I'd be crabby for a few moons too…" Lionpaw explained. "Yes, if my Mouseheart died I would be very cranky for quite a while." Explained Lightningstrike. "We all would be." Said Stonescrape. "Anyway, just try to avoid him." Explained Stonescrape. "You go meet the other apprentices." Lightningstrike said. "We will start training soon, Lionpaw." Added Stonescrape. Lionpaw slowly moved towards the group of apprentices. "Look! A new kitten!" Squealed Sandpaw. "Oooh! I wonder if she in joining our group! Eeek! Exclaimed Snowpaw. "Don't get too excited." Said Firepaw. "Oh jeez Firepaw, It's going to be fun! Maybe she wants to play!" Exclaimed Greypaw. "Hooray!" Yelled everyone except Firepaw. Lionpaw finally reached the group of apprentices. "Hello." She said. "Hi!" Yelled Sandpaw. "Hello!" Screeched Snowpaw. "Hi! I'm Greypaw!" Exclaimed Greypaw. "Hi, there really excited your here. I'm Firepaw." Explained Firepaw. "Oh, good, I was worried they found some cat nip! Firepaw and Lionpaw giggled. "I'm Sandpaw, and That's Snowpaw! We are so glad you are here!" Explained Sandpaw. Ravenpaw strode up to the group. "Hey, what's up?" He asked. "There's a new kitten here!" Yelled Snowpaw. Ravenpaw turned to see Lionpaw standing beside Greypaw. "Hello! What's your name?" He asked. "My name is Lionpaw. What's your name?" Asked Lionpaw. "My name is Ravenpaw, nice to meet you." He said. "Apprentices! Time to train!" Thornface grunted. "C'mon Lionpaw! Let's go!" Hollered Sandpaw, who was already walking away. Lionpaw caught up to her in a split second. "Your'e fast." She said. "But not as fast as me!" She yelled. "We'll see about that, Sandpaw!" Yelled Lionpaw. They ran together up to Greystripe and Firepaw. Lionpaw gained a foot on Sandpaw. Sandpaw was stunned. She was the fastest apprentice in the clan! Or until now she was, she kicked it up a notch and gained a few feet on Lionpaw. Lionpaw, realizing Sandpaw was ahead, she went on full gear and zoomed ahead of Sandpaw. Lionpaw stopped when she reached the finish line, witch was the opening to the training trail


	2. Chapter 2 (No name)

. Stonescrape and Lightningstrike where standing where the entrance was set. "Wow, Lionpaw. You're **_very_** fast!" Exlcaimed Lightningstrike. "Wow, Lionpaw. That's quite the compliment! Lightningstrike is one of the few fastest cats in the forest!" Explained Stonescrape. "Thank you." She said, and blushed. Sandpaw finally caught up. "What? You're here? I passed you!" She panted. "No, I passed **_you_**, Sandpaw." She explained. "Hey! Wait up!" Yelled Greystipe. The rest of the apprentices ran up to the entrance. "Sandpaw! You should take that as a threat to your record!" Said Snowpaw. "Yes, she's fast! Faster than you!" Said Ravenpaw. "Hey, where's Bladepaw?" Asked Sandpaw. "Who's that?" Asked Lionpaw. "He's another elite apprentice." Explained Firepaw. "Speaking of Bladepaw! Here he is!" Said Greypaw. "Hey! Bladepaw! Over here!" A brown kitten with black stripes turned his head to them. He had a robin perched on his back. He ran to them. "Hello! I am Bladepaw. What's your name?" He asked. The robin tweeted in a friendly way as if he was greeting Lionpaw. "My name is Lionpaw. Who's your friend?" She asked, obviously about the Robin. "This is Red, my robin." He said. The Robin flew and landed on Lionpaw's back. "He likes you!" Exclaimed Bladepaw, while smiling. "Apprentices. We are going. Oh, Hello Bladepaw!" Said Stonescrape. They walked through the entrance. They padded down the path. They stopped at a tree. It was marked with a scratched up two leg post. "This is the tree climbing challenge, Lionpaw. We do each challenge at least once a day." Lightningstrike said. First, Stonescrape will show you how to do it. Stonescrape calmly walked up to the tree. He leaped on, and slowly, but affectively, climbed. When he reached the top, he climbed back down. "Got it?" He asked. "Get the fastest time you can, climbing down doesn't count." Explained Thornface. "Yes." Everyone said. Snowpaw was first, her time was very impressive. She let herself slide on the way back down. Greypaw scrambled up the tree. He slipped down a few feet once or twice, but otherwise, he was good. Firepaw climbed up slowly once he got farther up, but didn't fall. Sandpaw wanted to prove she was still the fastest. She scrambled up the tree like a mouse trying to escape from a cat's grasp. But as always, when a mouse is caught, it doesn't usually escape. In Sandpaw's case, they rarely ever actually finish. She slipped off the tree, and Lightningstrike and Stonescrape caught her. "Whoa! You need to be more careful, Sandpaw." Said Stonescrape. "Oh, okay…" She mumbled. It was Lionpaw's turn. She was nervous. The apprentices where wating for her. She pretended she was alone, in the forest, training herself. She ran at full speed towards the tree she clung onto the tree and climbed. She imagined she was climbing a tree, that determined if the lived, or died. Instead of making her nervous, it determined her to finish at quick as she could. She was at the top in half of Snowpaw's time. She didn't feel like coming down. "May I stay up here until we must leave?" She asked. "Why? Are you nervous to come down?" Asked Lightningstrike. "No, I like it up here." She answered. "If you like… I guess you could." Said Stonescrape. "Thank you!" Said Lionpaw. She climbed a onto a branch, and waited. Bladepaw climbed up very well, but not as good as Snowpaw, he had a somewhat impressive time. Raven paw tried to act all cool, like he usually was, He acted like he is time, with was decent, wasn't all that good, and he could do better, which, he couldn't. "Well, Lionpaw, you can come down now." Said Stonescrape. "I have an idea." Lionpaw said. She ran to another branch on the other side of the tree, and jumped, gracefully landing on a branch of another tree. Lightningstrike and Stonescrape turned around and looked at each other, with wide eyes. "Lionpaw, i'm the only one in the clan who can do that, without falling, but I guess that's not true anymore." Said Thornface. "May I just jump along trees, until we get to the next challenge?" Asked Lionpaw. "I'd love for you to!" Said Lightningstrike. They started walking, all looking at Lionpaw, still jumping in branches. Soon enough, they got to the next challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, Lionpaw, now you need to come down." Said Stonescrape. Lionpaw hopped down on the lower branches, until she was as low as she could get. She gleefully hopped off and landed softly on the grass. They looked at her with wide eyes. Lightningstrike bowed. "Bravo." He said. Stonescrape just stood there with his jaw hanging very far down. "Wow, Lionpaw. You seem to be better than **_all_** of us at our special talents." Exclaimed Thornface. "I like you." He said. "Thank you, everyone. It means a lot. This thing is really my life." Explained Lionpaw. "Well, let's see if it's not just the forest." Said Stonescrape. "Try to impress me with **_swimming_**!" Exclaimed Stonescrape. All the apprentices groaned, but Lionpaw. "Yes!" She loudly whispered. They were at a thin river. It was about six big cats wide. Stonescrape was a small cat, a good body for swimming. His powerful paws were great for swimming. He leaped in, and paddled for a few seconds. "Lionpaw, you first." He said. Lionpaw nervously jumped in. She imagined she was being chased by a fast swimming Riverclan cat. "Three, two one, go!" Yelled Lightningstrike. She imagined a Riverclan cat jump in after her, and she swam like a fish. The water behind her was churning like a big two leg water monster. Stonescrape was **_very_** fast though. He finished before her, but only by a few seconds. His eyes were the size of rabbits. 'Wha- but- the second fastest cat in the clan finished…" He stuttered. "Wow, Lionpaw! Would you like to see the fastest apprentice swim?" He asked. "Yes, I'd love to." She replied. "Ravenpaw, come. Race Lionpaw." Said Stonescrape. "You wan't me to race Ravenpaw? Oh, okay." She said. Raven paw slowly waded into the water. He patted around for a few seconds to get wet. "Three, two, one, go!" Yelled Lightningstrike. They started to swim. Lionpaw was less rivaled this time, so she went slower, but she still sped with almost all her might. She reached the other side a few seconds before Ravenpaw. "But- how?" He mumbled. "Wow!" Said Stonescrape. The rest of the Apprentices swam, racing Lionpaw. She won every single time, by quite a landslide.


End file.
